Naruto and Temari: old friends to new lovers
by 4th Hokage is the Yondaime
Summary: A story about Temari and Naruto: long time friends which eventually fell in love with each other. I know I suck at summaries.
1. New girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto. Naruto is owned by whoever owns it. Please note: Every single Konoha and Sand Genin mentioned in this story are just the same age. So let's get this story going.

"Where are we going?" A girl said to her father. This girl had a blonde colored hair with 4 pigtails on it. Who this girl was? This girl was named Temari.

Temari and her father were walking down to Konoha because that's were she was going to go starting today. Her father was working everyday now because he had just been made leader of the Village hidden in the sand. So he has no time to take care of her.

"We are going to a daycare" the father said. "Daycare? What's that?" She asked curiously. " A daycare is a place where little children go when their parents can't take care of them." "Oh". She said sadly. As they entered through the doors, Temari looked around. There seemed to be no problem at all. It was warm, much to her liking. As her father registered and paid for it, Temari was playing with a multi-colored cube she found on the table. After 5 minutes, Temari started whining. "Daddy, are you done yet?" she asked with a pouting look. "Yes Temari. I'll take you to your room now."

As they entered the room, Temari's eyes widened at the site of other children. It seemed to be happy there. As she kept looking around, A woman walked in front of her. "Hi there. My name is Kurenai and this is my assistant Shizune." "We will be your teachers in this class." Kurenai explained everything about this class. There seemed to be 2 groups. One will be handled by a teacher and another one will be handled by the assistant. Since Shizune told her there was still 20 minutes before class starts, Temari figured she could play with the others.

As Temari looked around, she saw many different kids. One kid who had pink hair was fighting with a blonde girl with a ponytail over a what seemed to look like Emo kid with Raven colored hair. Another kid who had sunglasses was playing with ants for some reason. And there was this kid who was lying down lazily while watching the clouds from the window. But Temari spotted a lonely blonde haired boy. He wore a white shirt with a spiral sign on front. Seeing this Temari felt sorry and went over to him. Temari quickly got some building blocks and went over to him and said "Do you wanna play with me?" Not noticing this, The boy just went on sitting there doing nothing. "Maybe we should over. Hi I'm Temari what's your name?" The boy now hearing this, slowly got up and nervously asked: "Why do you wanna know my name? No one has ever talked to me before." "Well, duh. I wanna know your name caused I figured we could be friends. My name is Temari. What's yours?" After a long period of silence, The boy finally answered, "Um, M-my name is……………

Well that's about it for this chapter. Its my first time writing so don't get angry if you expected more.

Gaara: Um, Where was I in that story? Me: I didn't include you. Gaara: Oh damn! I never get included!


	2. The horrible past of Naruto

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah!

Okay let's start where we left off.

"M-my name is……" Suddenly the boy was sweating heavily. "N-naruto" he finally said.

"There, That wasn't so bad was it?" Temari said with a grin. Naruto just nodded his head.

"So do wanna play or what?" Naruto just smiled softly. They began by building a stack of blocks and then knocking them down, which caused both of them to laugh. Temari suddenly asked Naruto who these kids were. Naruto pointed at the Emo kid and said "That kid is called S-sasuke U-uchiha." Then he pointed to another kid who was playing with ants. "T-that's Shino." He said nervously. Just then Kurenai their teacher rang a bell and said. "Settle down kids. We will be starting now."

"All of you will be in 2 groups. Since there are 7 of you, 1 group will have 3 and another 1 will have 4. I will call your name and raise your hand if you hear yours."

"Shino Aburame" Shino raised his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha" "Here!" he said.

"Sakura Haruno" "Here teacher." She said playfully.

And then we skip off to the last one.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto slowly raised his hand.

Then everyone laughed at Naruto's last name except for Temari.

Naruto suddenly cried silently. "Temari could you please take Naruto to the bathroom?" Kurenai asked. "Sure" Temari said sadly.

In the bathroom………

Naruto slowly cried and washed his face. "How come your like this Naruto?" She said in an interrogative tone. "I-its because of……" Naruto suddenly started to cry again.

Temari said " You can tell me Naruto, I'm your friend." Then Naruto stopped crying and said. "I-its because I d-don't have a fa………….mily. Then Temari was suddenly in shock. "How come?" She asked with a sorry look. Naruto slowly said "It's because I was born with no family. I was left in a cave alone. Until teacher Kurenai adopted me." Temari was in shock. She couldn't say anything to Naruto for 5 minutes until she finally said. "Let's go back. Their probably waiting Naruto." As they entered the room, Naruto couldn't look at anyone for a long time. Temari was just sitting there thinking until Kurenai said. "Okay, here are the groupings for everyone. Team Shizune will be made up of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame. Team Kurenai will be made up of Naruto Uzumaki, Temari of the Sand, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Now everyone go to the leader of your group." Then everyone walked over to the area where their leaders were. Naruto nervously walked to his mother.

Sakura was just holding Sasuke's hand while Naruto was holding Temari's dress tightly. Kurenai just suddenly said "Okay everyone, I want you to introduce yourselves. Tell us your likes and dislikes. I'm gonna pick a piece of paper from here and if it says your name, It would be your turn.

"Your first Sakura." "Hi my name is Sakura Haruno. I like pink colored things like my hair and I dislike annoying people."

"Your next Sasuke." "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like watching movies with the lights off and any kind of sweet food and I dislike Bitter and salty food."

"Temari, Your turn." "Hello everyone, My name is Temari of the sand, I like feeling the breeze of wind, eating ramen, and Naruto over there and my dislikes are any kind of food with squid in it, my brother and people who mistreat Naruto."

"Um, Thank You Temari, Naruto, Your up." "Um, H-hello, M-my name is N-naruto Uzumaki and I like eating r-ramen and my f-friends and I dislike s-spicy kinds of f-food."

"Thank you Naruto……Okay, now that that's done, let's play a game! So who wants too play a game?" Everyone suddenly raised their hand. By that time it was already 10:30 a.m. and they started of 8:00 a.m. "Okay everyone, let's go outside." Kurenai said.

Kankuro: Who's the brother Temari's talking about?

Me: You Fat$$!

Kankuro: I ain't fat!

Me: You could lose a few pounds Jellyroll!

Kankuro: Do you know what that's doing to my self-esteem?

Me: I don't know and I don't care FAT$$!

Kankuro: Okay, That's it! I'm going to eat!

Me: See what I mean FAT$$?!?!

Kankuro: SHUT UP!! I eat when I'm down! It's a habit!

Me: Only a habit of FAT$$ES! HAHAHA!!

And then Kankuro left my office.

Me: (whispers) See you Fat$$!


End file.
